A Wish, a Promise and a whole lot of Secrets
by Pkpopi
Summary: Percy has to come back to camp when an accident at school happens. What is going on. Something isn't right. Will Percy help? There will be Percabeth because what good is a story without good Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story i hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!! i got some great review on my last story so i decided to write another one! Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: If i owned PJO do you think i would be on Fanfic. this story will be told in Percy's POV the whole story.**

**Chapter one:**

_I took her from her cabin and we walk together on the beach. It was late so nobody would be out it was just her and me. I was getting kind of nervous as i took her hand in mine afraid that it was going to be clammy. _

_We sat down by the water and started to talk mostly about us. It was great just me and her, her and me. We had been friends for what...three four years now. We stopped talking and i started to stare at her. Her stormy grey eyes were sparkling in the moonlight and her beautiful blonde hair was blowing in the breeze. That was when it hit me she wasn't just my friend she was much much more to me than that. I started leaning in to kiss her when i was interrupted by some one yelling my name..._

"Percy Jackson!" my english teacher, Mrs. Tinth, yelled shaking me awake.

"Huh?" I groaned making my classmates laugh.

"Mr. Jackson," she said, "would you like to explain why you were asleep during my class?"

"Uh...no?" I asked knowing it wasn't the right answer.

"Well, then maybe you would like to explain it to the principle," she said pointing toward the door.

As i was walking to the principles office i silently cursed in ancient greek. What was it the second, third time i have been the principles office this week. Just another friday i guess.

When i made it to the office the receptionist glared at me then told me to go right in. I walked in to his office and sat in my seat. Yes..._my_ seat.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson fancy meeting you here," the principle, Mr. Green, said grimly.

"Yeah," I replied not caring about respect anymore because, most likely, by the end of the year i was going to get kicked out and never have to see Mr. Green again.

"Do i want to know why you are here?" he asked putting his hands together.

"I fell asleep in english," I said looking around his office.

The walls were a nasty green and pealing. He had old garage sale furniture and a fifty year old computer. There was only a diploma hanging on the wall but besides that there was nothing else in his office.

I guess he had been talking because after i didn't answer he said, "Did you hear a word i said?"

"Uh, no," I said looking at him.

He was wearing a stained gray suit with sneaker. He had way to much hair gel in and had spinach in his teeth.

"Perceus Jackson, weak son of Poseidon, you never did listen," Mr. Green said in a raspy tongue making me jump a bit. This wasn't my principle...

"Well, Mrs. Dodds, love the new look. You put on a little weight though," I said uncapping Riptide.

We started to fight and about destroyed his/her/its office in the process. Mrs. Dodds blew a huge hole in the side of her office and flew out. I knew it wasn't over but why did she have to come to my new school? I decided to jump out of the hole and leave the school so i wouldn't get blamed. But come to think of it i would get blamed anyways.

As i was running home i couldn't stop thinking about what was happening at the school. I was most likely going to get blamed but i didn't care about that.

When i made it to my street i sprinted just in case any monsters were on my tail. I finally made it to our apartment and i had to caught my breath. When i walked in my mom was sitting on the couch and by the look on my face she could tell something was up not school related.

"What happened?" mom said getting me a cold towel. I hadn't noticed i was sweating.

"Principle Green," I barely huffed out, "fury."

We looked at each other and had a silent conversation _Camp Half Blood._

My mom was about to get the phone when i told her i could handle it. She watched me curiously as i grabbed a gold drachma out of my pocket and threw it.

"O' goddess Iris please except my offering. Chiron at Camp Half Blood."

My mom looked surprised but when the image of Chiron appeared she relaxed a little.

"Chiron!" I yelled because he didn't see me.

"What oh! Percy what brings you to send an IM?" he asked sitting on the Big house porch.

"We have a problem," I huffed still out of breath.

"What happened?" Chiron said becoming serious.

"A Fury was at my school and attacked me," i said.

"Well i can see that," he said pointing above my eyebrow.

I touch there and flinched. When i brought my hand down it had blood on it. No wonder my mom had been so shocked to see me well that and the fact i was holding Riptide still uncapped.

"Chiron, what do i do now," I asked seeing Annabeth walking to class behind him and when see saw me see looked shocked.

"Percy?" she said running toward the Iris message.

"Hey, Wise girl," I said smiling.

"What happened to you?" she said very concerned.

"Uh..."_ I don't really want to tell you_, i thought.

"Come on Seaweed brain," she pleased.

"Chiron," i said ignoring Annabeth, "what do i do?"

"Come to camp, immediately."

* * *

**Hey i hoped you liked that story please review so i know if it is any good!! I do own Mrs. Tinth and hahha thanks for reading; review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some really good reviews and a lot of alert and favorite story subscriptions. I am sorry i didn't tell you when the story takes place: after BOTL but before TLO so in the middle there. So Percy and Annabeth have kissed and everyone knows they like each other but...them. I really hope you like this chapter and sorry if i misspell things but i'm not perfect. If y'all can review and tell me what i need to fix or add that would help me out a lot thanks!**

R&R PLEASE!! It would mean alot!!

**Disclaimer: I am about 99% sure that i am not Rick Riordan. **

**Chapter 2:**

I quickly ran to my room and putting everything i could touch into a bag then joined my mom in the living room. We raced out of the tiny apartment and got into our car. It would take us roughly thirty minutes to get to camp.

The whole ride there was a blur because we didn't talk and my mom was driving like a maniac. As we were approaching camp boundaries i was becoming more and more nervous. Why would a Fury come to my school? I thought i was done with the Furies...well attacking me at school. What was that about? Something was wrong in Olympus and i needed to find out.

When my mom stopped in front of the hill that leads up to Thalia's tree i broke out in sweat. I wiped it off fast enough so my mom didn't see but i was terrified. Of what, i am not sure.

"Honey, whatever happens you will be fine," she said kissing my forehead.

"Don't count on it," I mumbled.

"What?" mom asked.

"uh, nothing. I'll be fine," I assured her.

We embraced one last time then i got out of the car afraid of what lay ahead.

I finally made it to Thalia's tree and Pelus, the guard dragon, let me go through. The camp looked the same as it had when i last left. The strawberry's were starting to bloom and the sunset made the ocean shine.

I walked down the other side of the hill and ran toward the Big house. When i reached the porch i really looked at the house. It looked older. It looked neglected. The Big house use to look vibrant and cared for. I couldn't think about that now i had to speak with Chiron.

When i walked to the Big house living room all the cabin leaders were arguing.

"I don't care what he said," I heard Clarisse bellow.

"But he told me i looked 'okay' i look way better than okay!" one of Aphrodite's yelled back.

Annabeth was rolling her eyes when she saw me. Everyone else was arguing and didn't notice me but Annabeth run up and gave me a huge hug.

"Percy? What happened to you?" she said touching my cut.

I winced under the pressure but that didn't stop her. She got up and gestured for me to follow her which i did. We ended up in the Big house infirmary. Annabeth got a bandage out of a cabinet and put it on my cut but not before she cleaned it. The alcohol stung a little but it was manage able.

Watching Annabeth take care of me made me remember why i had that dream. She was more than just a friend to me. I just wasn't sure if she felt the same way.

"You don't have to do this," I told her as she was putting on the band-aid.

"Yes i do. It could get infected," she told me throwing away the remains of the band-aid.

I just nodded knowing she wanted to ask me about what happened at school. I just wasn't ready to tell her. I mean it wasn't that bad but still.

"Do you know where Chiron is?" I asked not wanting to give away to much information.

"No, sorry. Why?" she answered.

"Uh, nothing," i said already knowing she knew there was something.

"Come on Seaweed brain, this isn't the same thing with the Iris message is it?" she asked trying to get me to spill.

"I-if that's what you think it is," I stuttered.

"Percy, why can't you tell me? Is it really that bad?" she asked looking hurt.

"No, it isn't that bad," i told her and we left the infirmary.

"Then i can't know because...?" she said smartly.

I ignored her and started to walk to my cabin. I know i was acting rude but i just didn't want to worry her. I had almost reached my cabin when i saw Chiron by the dining pavilion.

I walked over to him not knowing what he was going to say. When he saw me he galloped over to where i was standing.

His tangled brown beard looked like it needed to be brushed and his tweed jacket looked about three hundred years old and knowing him it probably was.

"Percy," Chiron said once he made it to me.

"Chiron, so?" I asked.

"You can already guess that something is wrong in Olympus, i just don't know what yet," he said stroking his beard.

"That doesn't explain why a Fury attacked me. I thought they knew me...or something," i told him.

"Percy, they don't know you and i don't know why they attacked you," he said disappointed.

"Don't they only come if something is stolen?" i asked knowing i was right.

"I suppose so..."Chiron said getting lost in his thoughts.

After he said that he walked off. I didn't know what to think. The Furies thought i stole something that even Chiron didn't know about.

I made it back to my cabin and laid down on my bed then fell asleep.

* * *

_I was fighting as hard as i could. Why? because i had to have her. She was standing by Thalia's tree horror stricken but that didn't stop me from trying my hardest to beat him. Don't let me fool you, he is an excellent fighter. I should know he taught me. _

_"Come on Percy, you know you can't beat me!" he said cutting my stomach but i didn't let it faze me._

_"You don't know that!" I yelled cutting him in the leg._

_We fought like this for about three more minutes until Annabeth ran in between us. _

_"Both of you stop it!" she screamed._

_"Move!" We both shouted._

_Luke pushed her to the ground and that was the last straw._

_"AH!" I screamed and stabbed him in the back. _

_He fell to the ground screaming but i couldn't help feeling like i didn't win. That was when i looked down at my body and i was fading._

_"Annabeth, what is going on?" I asked her still looking at my body._

_"She chose me you idiot!" Luke yelled through an evil laugh._

_"Annabeth?" I asked, hurt._

_"I-i didn't choose in time...they chose for me," she said starting to cry._

_Annabeth was starting to come give me a hug but Luke grabbed her._

_"Luke, let go of me!" she yelled._

_"Annabeth," I started to say before i faded away, "i lo-" but then i was gone._

That morning i woke up screaming knowing i needed to talk to Annabeth.

* * *

**I am really sorry if that was a boring chapter but i had to fill in somethings. I will make the next one less boring but i guess it was...okay.**

**Please review and tell me what i need to fix. And once again sorry for the boringness. Please review thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!! It is Spring Break and also midnight!! YAYA that means i might write alot..that's not so bad! Anyways, thank you SOO much for the great reviews and alert subscriptions and story addings haha. Please R&R!! I hope you like this...and please review.**

**Quote of the day: Sometimes you make me so mad I want to throw you in the middle of ongoing traffic, but then I realize I would probably kill myself trying to save you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not and never will change my name to Rick Riordan and own PJO.**

**Chapter 3:**

I literally jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and ran out of my cabin ramming right into Grover.

"Whoa, sorry Grover," I said helping him get up then started to walk away.

"It's cool Percy...What's up?" he asked and since we had an empathy link he could tell something was wrong plus satyrs could read emotions.

"Um, nothing," I said walking around him.

"Oh, no. Perce you know satyrs can read emotions," he said grabbed my shoulder.

"Grover, nothing is wrong," i told him.

"Percy, i can tell when you're lying. Now tell me what's up," he said turning me toward him.

"Fine," I answered, "I have been dreaming of...Annabeth lately and last night i had a disturbing dream. I was fighting, uh, some one and i thought i won but then i stared to fade. Yes, like disappear."

Grover didn't interrupt me while i was talking and i thought when i said that i was dreaming about Annabeth he would have burst out laughing.

"Well, for starter, you need to speak to Annabeth. Second, i don't know what "fading" means," he said.

"Yeah, that's where i was going when i ran into you. By chance do you know where she is?" I asked him unsure.

"Sorry, i don't but if i had to guess either her cabin or the beach," he said pointing toward the beach.

"Thanks!" i yelled as i ran toward the ocean.

I think i heard him say "moron" but i wasn't sure. When i made it to the beach i saw _her._

She was sitting with her feet in the water . Her beautiful blonde hair was blowing in the breeze. I didn't want to disturb her but i needed to talk to her.

I silently walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her.

"Hey, Seaweed brain. What brings you here?" she asked watching me sit down.

"Hey Wise girl. I was about to ask the same question," i said once i sat down.

I watched the water as it hit the sand then retreated. It was very calming. I was playing with the water when Annabeth started to talk.

"So, why are you here?" she asked. I know she wasn't trying to be rude but that is how it came off.

"oh right, i came here because i need to talk to you," I said starting to sweat.

"Okay, talk," she said turning toward me.

Her stormy grey eyes were making my lose control and i started to wonder why i was here.

"Percy?" she asked waving her hand in my face.

"Uh, sorry.." I said my face turning a bright shade of red.

"You were saying..."

"Oh, right. Well i had this,uh, dream and it concerns me," i said not meeting her eyes.

"You think i could help?" she said adjusting her position so she could see my eyes.

"I was hoping mainly because they were a-about you," I said but the last part came out quiet.

I couldn't tell what she was doing or thinking but what i did know is that may face was bright bright red. If there was a shade brighter than red that was what i looked like.

I decided to look up and see what Annabeth was doing. To my surprise she was smiling.

"W-what?" i stammered.

"Nothing, so what happened in your dream?" she asked still smiling.

"Well, i was fighting Luke, don't ask me why, and you came and i thought i beat Luke but then i started to fade and Luke said you chose him. I was just wondering if you would know what it meant," I told her my face still red.

She stopped smiling and frowned, "I-i don't know."

"Yes you do, now tell me or i won't tell you my first dream," that caught her attention.

"You had more than one?" she asked finally meeting my eyes.

My heart stopped. The sun was hitting her perfect. Her beautiful curly hair was brushing against her face and i lost it.

I leaned in and kissed her. To my amazement she kissed me back. Her fingers were intertwined in my hair and my arms were around her waist pulling her closer. The next thing i know she is laying on top of me. I don't know how long the kiss lasted but it was over once we heard the conch bell signaling for breakfast.

Annabeth stood up then helped me up.

"You can tell me about your dream later," she said still flustered.

"I think i just did," I told her and she laughed, gods i loved her laugh.

I took her hand in mine and we walked back to the camp. When we made it to the dining pavilion there were whisper but i didn't care.

I had to eat alone but i didn't mind. While i was eating i glanced at the forest and almost choked on my water-which doesn't happen to a Poseidon child often. Standing, with his back against a tree, smiling was no other thank Luke Castellan. I abruptly got up, not caring what people though, and started to walk to where Luke was standing. Annabeth came running toward me.

"Percy! What are you doing?" she asked grabbing my arm and forcing me to look her in the eyes.

"I need to speak to...Luke," I snarled out.

"L-luke is here?" Annabeth stuttered.

I kept walking and Annabeth followed. I knew that was what Luke wanted. I wished Annabeth hadn't come because i am going to be worried about her.

When i made it to the forest i told Annabeth to wait there but being stubborn she said no and followed me in.

Luke was standing by the river with a smile on his face staring at Annabeth. That made me mad!

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! Percy is madly in LOVE and why is Luke there i bet y'all are smart enough to guess. Please review and it will make me the happiest person in the world!! Thanks for reading Review please!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here i go again writing!! haha..really hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Luke is back i think you know wha-who he want...**

**Please Review because then i know my story is good..thanks alot!! R&R Thanks!**

**Quote of the day: When Life gives you lemons, make grape juice, and sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it.**

**Disclaimer: I will never, in my life, own PJO unless in R R will he leaves it to me!!**

**Chapter 4:**

It made me so mad! I knew why he was here and obviously Annabeth didn't.

"I told you to wait over there," I quietly told her.

"I don't take orders from Seaweed brains," she said seriously. If it had been any other circumstances it would have been funny but not today.

I grabbed Riptide out of my jean pocket and uncapped it making it turn into the three foot sword. I didn't need to look to tell that Annabeth was holding her dagger.

"What do you want Luke," i said calmly which took a lot.

"I think you know," he said glancing at Annabeth as he swung Backbiter.

Luke started to walk toward her which made my defensive instincts set it. I jumped in front of Annabeth and help Riptide up to Luke's neck. All he did was laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked not moving Riptide.

"You think you can protect her," he said now holding Backbiter up to my stomach.

Once he did that the air was filled with an awful smell...poison.

"Really Luke, you had to poison your sword," I said still in front of Annabeth.

"I didn't, it came like that," he said knocking Riptide out of my hands and moving Backbiter to my throat.

"So what, kill me because obliviously no one would care if i died," I said truthfully. Well may be mom and dad but not many others.

I swear i head Annabeth say "I would" but then again it could have been the wind.

"Now that would ruin the fun, weak son of Poseidon," when Luke said that i couldn't handle it.

I kicked Backbiter out of his hands and proceeded to kick him in the face. I then ran to grab Riptide of the forest floor. I walked over to where Luke was holding his noes and put one foot on his stomach. But Luke, being a great fighter, grabbed my ankle and pulled it making me then hit my head on the ground.

_ow!,_ i thought. Then i prayed to all the gods i knew Artemis, Poseidon, Ares (yes even him), Athena( and yes even her), Zeus.....

I sprang off the ground, dizzy, and looked for Luke who was approaching Annabeth.

"Oh no you don't," I muttered to myself before stabbing Luke in the back of the leg.

He let of a painful cry before falling to the ground holding his leg.

I was pretty satisfied until i saw Annabeth's face. She looked like she was in pain. I hadn't noticed but she was holding her arm and i could see some blood on her fingers. That was when i totally lost it. I know i said that a couple of times but this time i meant it.

I grabbed Luke off the ground and capped Riptide. I started to punch the crap out of him. The bad side about this is that he started to fight me back. He was a great fighter and was very strong. I had the advantage though-we were by the river.

I finally got Luke off of me and jumped out of the way. I looked at the river and it was crazy wavy. I used all my energy to take the waves, all the water, out of the river and threw them upon Luke. I was running out of energy and i could tell because the waves were retreating back to the river little by little.

When all of them were back in the river i could barely hold my own weight. I was breathing heavily and i could tell my face was pale.

I looked around for Luke and couldn't find him so i was guessing he ran into the forest. But at that moment all i cared about was not fainting and if Annabeth was okay.

I slowly lugged my body over to were Annabeth was sitting. When i finally made it i sat next to her and put my arms around her shoulders. That was when i realized she was crying.

"What's wrong?" i managed to saw because walking over here made me run out of breath.

"A-are you okay?" she said as she cried into my shirt.

I laughed and then said, "I'm fine. The question is are you okay." As is said this i removed my arm from around her shoulder and took her arm.

I moved her hand out of the way to uncover a huge, deep, cut.

"What happened?" I said rubbing her arm where the cut was.

"Luke cut me," she said not meeting my gaze.

"Annabeth," i told her moving her head to meet my eyes, "i promise not to let anything or anyone to hurt you again."

After i said that i lean in to kiss her even thought the kiss only lasted about ten seconds, because i still didn't have any energy, it was the best kiss of my life.

I helped Annabeth up to examine her arm. I walked her to the river, more like leaned on her, because that was where the sun was shining. I stepped into the water and suddenly felt better. More energy more alert and just better.

I helped Annabeth get into the river then started fixing her wound. I put my hand right on the cut, even when she flinch, and thought of water. I felt the water come from my hands and go onto her cut.

After i finished healing her cut i removed me hand and all that was left was a distinct scar. Annabeth stepped out of the river and followed her but once i stepped out of the water i was weak and tired which made me collapse. Annabeth helped me up and we walked back to camp.

I didn't even hear the conch bell but when me made it out of the forest all of the campers were at the dining pavilion. They weren't eating though they were listening to Chiron.

"...been missing for seven hours," We heard Chiron say as Annabeth and I made it to the pavilion. That worried me who was missing for seven hours?

"Chiron, who has been missing for seven hours?" I asked still leaning on Annabeth.

"Percy and Annabeth," Malcolm, Annabeth's brother, said.

"What?! We haven't been gone that long. Have we?" Annabeth asked me.

"Percy? Annabeth?" Chiron asked pushing through the crowd.

"Yeah," i told him.

"Where have you two been-Percy why are you covered in blood?" Grover asked walking next to Chiron.

"Can i tell you in the Big house?" I asked and Annabeth helped me walk over to the house.

* * *

**There was the first promise!! Sorry if you didn't think that was a good chapter! Please Review!!! If you have any ideas for what to do for my next chapter please tell me!! thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am writing another chapter and got some good ideas so i might use them. Sorry if there isn't enough Percabeth yet but i'm getting there. I am going to put alot of Percabeth in this chapter!! Hope you enjoy it!! R&R!!! Thanks**

**Quote: The dinosaurs' extinction wasn't an accident. Barney came and they all committed suicide**

**Disclaimer: If you think i own PJO i am flattered.**

**Chapter 5:**

As Annabeth, Chiron and i were walking to the Big house i tried to wipe off as much blood as i could, which wasn't a lot. It was all over my face and clothes not to mention legs and arms.

When we made it into the Big house living room Annabeth helped me to the couch. When i was situated she walked over and sat on the chair closest to the fire place.

Chiron was pacing in front of me with a worried expression.

"Where were you two?" he said pointing at us accusingly.

"The forest," I told him not trying to give to much away.

"What were you doing in the forest?" he asked rubbing his beard.

"Luke was there," Annabeth said taking charge of the answers.

"Luke Castilian? Son of Hermes, that Luke?" Chiron asked still pacing. The rhythm of the footsteps was slowly making me lose consciousness.

"Who else?" Annabeth asked, rhetorically speaking.

I don't really remember much of the conversation after that because my body hurt and i was dog tired. I recall hearing Annabeth tell Chiron what happened pointing to her scar and such. I think she mentioned the fight and the reason i was caked in blood but other than that i was clueless. I thought, since i am already out of the conversation might as well sleep, and that is what i did.

* * *

It smelled like alcohol and vomit mixed into a bowl. The worst part was it felt like it was right under my nose. I didn't know where i was but i knew that my body hurt. It felt like fifty bowling balls were having a party on my chest and twenty-five porcupines were playing ping-pong on my legs. I groaned because of how stupid i sounded.

"Percy?" a sweet, familiar, musical voice asked me.

"Huh?" I answered the honey like voice.

"Percy, can you hear me?" the beautiful voice asked taking my hand. It was warm and soft also it smelled like strawberries. Wait i only know one person that smells this good...

"Annabeth?" i asked trying to sit up but failing.

"About time, Seaweed brain," she giggled. Her laugh sent butterflies loose in my stomach.

When i opened my eyes i had to squint because it was so bright but when my eyes fully adjusted i saw her. Her beautiful blonde hair hanging by her shoulders. Her perfectly pink lips with the corners turned up. Her gorgeous cloudy grey eyes staring down at me in wonder. She blushed when she realized that i was staring at her.

I quickly glanced at my hand that was neatly intertwined with her. Even in her orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt she took my breath away. I looked at her arm and saw a faint pink scar. That made my smile turn into a frown and my mood turn sour.

Annabeth noticed i was looking at her arm, where the scar was, took her free hand and gently covered it.

"Don't worry about me Percy," she said lifting my head up so she could look into my eyes.

"It's hard not to when you always seem to get yourself into trouble," i croaked then grabbed a glass of water that sat on the table next to my cot.

She laughed, making the butterflies go crazy, then said, "You know, you won't always be there to protect me, Percy. I'm a big girl, i can handle it myself."

I smirked then replied, "That is what worries me." That brought her million dollar smile upon her face.

"I need to let you rest," she said before unlocking our fingers and starting to walk away.

"Annabeth, can you do something for me then?" i asked her setting my water back on the table.

"And what is that?" she said leaning up against the infirmary door frame.

"Stay out of trouble," the smile told me that she didn't believe me.

"Whatever you say, Seaweed brain," she said rolling her eyes then walking out the door.

When Annabeth called me Seaweed brain it had the same affect as her laugh, butterflies.

* * *

The next few days were spent in the retched infirmary . The only thing getting me through it was Annabeth's visits. She brought my food when the conch bell would ring. She would come during free period. Come to think of it there wasn't really a time when she wasn't here because when she left i would fall into a peaceful sleep and she would be there.

When they finally let me out of infirmary it was about nine at night so i was tired. Annabeth walked me to my cabin to make sure i didn't collapse or something like that.

"You know i can take care of myself, i am a big boy," i mock with got me a punch in the arm.

"Well obviously you can't." she countered with.

I put my hands up as a sign of forfeit.

"Touché," i said just in case she didn't see me.

"It's nice outside isn't it?" she said.

"It's perfect," i replied taking her hand.

We walked the rest of the way in silence and i was saddened when we were coming near my cabin. As we reached the door i stopped, turned Annabeth toward me and kissed her.

* * *

**Did you like it!! I think that was my favorite so far!! Annabeth and Percy sitin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! SO cute!! LOVE'em! Please review even if you didn't like it still review!! THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hope you liked that last chapter! I tried to make it very Percabeth!! I really hope you liked it. I know i haven't said much about the Fury attack but don't worry i haven't forgotten. I was just busy with Percy and Annabeth! People who review i really appreciate it but i am not going to capitalize every 'i' because that takes a long time and it doesn't change anything about the story. I am not a grammar teacher and i'm not perfect so i am not going to have _perfect_ grammar, sorry. Please enjoy:**

**Quote: Tell the truth and run- fast**

**Disclaimer: All i want for christmas is the PJO series!!**

**Chapter 6:**

The next morning i woke up smiling. I remembered the night before, still smiling. I was sitting up in my bed thinking about Annabeth when my mind wandered to the Fury attack at school-making my smile fade. I needed to talk to Chiron.

I got out of bed, stretched then went to take a shower. The water was hot and soothing. I changed into jeans and my camp t-shirt then went to find Chiron. The down side to this was that Chiron could be anywhere. I decided to search the Big house first. When i reached the porch i saw Annabeth leaving her cabin. She was heading to the showers in shorts with owls and a purple tank top. She wasn't wearing any shoes and her hair was up in a messy ponytail. She didn't see me because she kept walking toward the bathroom. When she walked in i walked into the Big house.

"Chiron?" i shouted.

"The old centaur is at the sword arena," Mr.D said from the living room.

"Thanks," I yelled back and started running out the door.

I was almost positive the i heard Mr.D say "Brat".

I jogged to the sword fighting arena and saw Chiron talking to Jake Mason,Hephaestus son. It seemed to me that Jake was showing Chiron a new sword that he had made. It looked pretty cool. I couldn't really tell what it was made of but it looked powerful.

I was walking down the steps of the arena when they saw me.

"Percy boy, what brings you here and without a weapon?" Chiron asked after saying good-bye to Jake.

"I need to talk to you about, uh, the _attack_," I said whispering the last part.

"Oh, i see. Well, maybe we should talk in the Big house," Chiron said gesturing for me to follow him, which i did.

When we arrived at the Big house i remembered looking at it and saying it looked like i did the last time i really saw it. Old and uncared for. It made me hurt inside because i knew something was wrong but i didn't know what.

Chiron walked into the living room and i followed. Mr.D had left and i didn't know, or care, where he went. I sat down on the couch and watched Chiron start the fire. I wondered why because it was hot outside but then again it didn't matter.

"Chiron, have you found anything else out?" I asked watching his started the fire then turn and face me.

"No boy, i have not. For that i am sorry," he said looking ashamed.

"No, that's okay. I have just been a little worried because now Luke appeared for, uh, no reason and it just scares me," i wasn't about to tell him Luke came for Annabeth.

"This is true," Chiron said obviously deep in thought.

"They could be linked in some way..." i said thinking back to the day the Fury attacked me.

Did it say something about something being stolen or taken? All i recall it saying was something about me never listening. But that day i had been sleeping i guess you could say i wasn't listening but in a way that wasn't what i got in trouble for. Maybe that had something to do with it...

"Well one way or another we will find out what the Furies wanted but in the mean time just try and stay out of trouble," Chiron said still in thought.

When i left the Big house everyone was at the dining pavilion. I didn't even hear the conch bell. I silently walked to the Poseidon table, hands in my pockets, then got the usual. Blue Cherry Coke and Blue waffles. I walked over to the fire pit, alone, then poured some of my food in it and silently prayed to my father to give me an answer to why the Fury attacked me.

I ate my food quietly and quickly then went back to my cabin to grabbed Riptide. When it got to the door of my cabin i thought i was the biggest idiot because Riptide would be in my pocket. I patted my the front pocket of my jeans and, of course, it was there. I sighed then walked to the sword fighting arena. As i was walking i thought i heard some one walking right behind me. I turned around and to my surprise Nico was standing behind me.

"Hey Nico. If i may ask, why are you stalking me?" I said capping Riptide and putting it back into my pocket.

"Percy, my man, what's going on?" Nico said walking closer to me.

"Nothing really i was just going to practice," then it hit me Nico was the son of Hades maybe he knew why a Fury attacked me. "Nico can i ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead," he said.

"I was wondering if you knew why a Furies attacked me a few weeks ago?" i said and by the look on his face he wasn't aware that had happened.

"A Fury attacked you? Where?" Nico asked his back up against a tree.

"At my school," I told him.

"I didn't know that happened. I have to go now. See you soon Percy," Nico said before shadow traveling.

I stood there for a minute, thinking, until i saw Annabeth walking toward me, well toward the sword arena.

"Um, Percy what's up?" she said the look of concern spread across her features.

"I was going to the training arena," I told her when she reached me.

"Was that Nico?" Annabeth asked as we walked to the arena.

"Uh, yeah that was Nico," I replied.

"Why was he here?" she pried.

"Just here to visit," I lied.

"Oh okay," she said even though she knew that wasn't true.

"Let's practice," I said and we started to fight.

* * *

**Please Review and i hoped you liked it. i know the ending isn't great but i can't always end in cliffhangers. Please review and it will make me very happy! If you have any ideas I would greatly appreciate it! THanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! It's me again. Sorry to the people who have been concerned about grammar. I will try and capitalize my 'I's' but if they don't get capitalized don't blow a gasket. It's one 'I' your not going to die (if you do i will put a drachma in your pocket) On a happier subject, i hope you like this chapter!! R&R!  
**

**Quote: Heaven doesn't want me, and Hell's afraid I'll take over**

**Disclaimer: This is my birthday wish list (top 10) to own PJO, PJO, PJO, PJO, PJO, PJO, PJO, PJO, PJO, PJO, PJO!!**

**Chapter 7:**

When i was eating dinner i couldn't help but replay the afternoon in my head:

_After Annabeth and I finished practicing we walked to the beach. When we made it there we sat down by the ocean and I started to play with the water. It was a beautiful day and the water felt great. I looked over to see what Annabeth was doing and what i saw took my breath away._

_Her beautiful blonde hair was gently swaying in the breeze and her stormy grey eyes were sparkling when she looked at the ocean. I took her hand and rubbed her palm with my thumb. I looked to see her reaction and all i saw was the hint of a smile. I almost leaned in to kiss her but I stopped myself because I didn't want to get punched. I heard her laugh and it caught my attention._

_"What?" I asked her trying to get her to look at me._

_"Nothing," she said then started to burst into a fit of laughter._

_"What is so funny," I said trying very hard not to laugh with her but failed._

_"Nothing in particular. I just felt like laughing," she said still laughing._

_At that point we are both histarically laughing for no apparent reason. When we recovered from our laughing fit we were both laying face up on the sand. I rolled over and was now leaning on my elbow. I was really about to kiss her even if that meant getting punched. Our faces were probably two inches apart when the conch bell rang._

_I sighed then got up. I put my hand down to help Annabeth but being the stubborn child of Athena she got up herself._

I looked at her from the Poseidon table and she was laughing and having a great time with her sibling. It made me wish i had some. I know what your thinking-What about Tyson-yes, i have Tyson but he lives with dad in the underwater palace.

I quietly sighed then got up from my table and trudged back to my cabin. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Today had been a great day but something didn't feel right. Not with Annabeth we were great. But with the whole Fury uncertainty thing. I didn't want to think about it so i just went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my door being opened.

"Percy?" Grover said walking over to my bed.

I groaned. What time is it?

"What time is it?" I asked Grover as i was sitting up.

"Well, I would say about...three in the morning," Grover answered counting on his fingers.

"What?!" I half asked half shouted.

"Don't worry, Chiron didn't get mad," why could Chiron get mad?

I decided to just nod and go along with it.

"You have been asleep for like six or seven hours," Grover said matter-of-factly.

"That long, huh?" I asked as got out of bed.

Grover just stood there looking around my cabin when I asked,

"Why did you wake me up again?"

"Oh right, Annabeth wanted to talk to you. She said to met her by the beach," I didn't let him say anything else because when i heard Annabeth and beach i was out the door.

I saw her walking through the water kicking up some waves every now and again. I decided it would be fun to have the water play with her a little. I made little waves come and crash into her, one of which made her fall over. That caused me to cracked up and blow my cover.

"Seaweed brain!" I heard her whisper yell.

"Taking a swim, o wise one?" I asked still laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny," she said without humor.

"Come here, I'll dry you off," I touched her arm and she was instantly dry. I love being the son of Poseidon.

"Thank you," she said then sat down next to me.

"You wanted to see me," I said innocently.

"As a matter of fact i did," she said turning toward me.

"Is that all?" I asked acting like i was getting up.

"No, but if you don't want to know..." she said pretending like I actually left.

"Fine fine, I want to know," I told her, sitting back down

"No, I don't think you do," she told me.

I turned her head toward mine and kissed her. Not a ten second kiss it was like a ten minute kiss. It was passionate and deep, I never wanted it to end.

"Can i know now?" I asked after that amazing kiss.

"I just told you," she said laughing.

After that I told her good-night and headed back to my cabin to get some shut eye. Too bad i didn't get any.....

* * *

**Please review and check out my new story IMing!! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any ideas for what to do about the next chapter please tell me**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry **_**I haven't written is a long time. One reason was because i started a new story and I like it better second is because i am uninspired. This story has gotten pushed to the back of my mind. Do not fret i will finish it. But I have just lost all meaning to this story, sorry.**

**Quote: Why.....because i said so**

**I Don't own PJO**

**Chapter 8:**

I woke up with sweat pouring down my face and my sheets were all tangled up plus I was on the ground. I laughed with no humor then got up. I fixed the sheets so it didn't look like it got attacked by bears, even though those are the least of my problems. I was just about finished when Annabeth walked into my room.

"Hey Seaweed brain. What happened last night get attacked by a pack of dogs?" close enough

"No, I fell out of bed," I told her wiping some sweat off my face.

"It looks like you just got out of the shower, what happened?" Annabeth asked taking a seat next to me.

When I didn't say anything Annabeth asked, "Nightmare?" I nodded in agreement.

"What happened?" She asked making me meet her eyes. Then I told her:

_I was in a room, it was dark and there was no noise except for a piercing scream. I didn't know where I was or what the scream was from. It was unnerving to be so in the dark. I got up and walked around. The room was stuffy and slightly bigger than I had originally thought. I heard the scream again but this time it was closer and more familiar. _

_I kept walking until I found, ran into, a door. I blindly looked for the knob and when I found it I opened the door. Light poured in the corridor blinding me. I stumbled through the door trying not to trip. When my eyes adjusted I took a look at my surroundings--there was chains holding skeletons and chains holding unconscious living._

_I tripped over something and ended up face down on the ground. I wiped off some dirt from my face then looked to see what tripped me. I saw a hand by my knee and jumped up, afraid. I heard a groan then walked back over to where I tripped. There was a girl laying face down. Her blonde hair was tangled and there were mud highlights. Her hands were cut and bruised. But before I could see how it was there was a screech then everything went black. _

When I finish I could tell Annabeth was pondering what the meaning was. I knew who the girl was but I didn't want to tell Annabeth. She was smart enough to figure it out herself if she really wanted to and by the way she was thinking about it I could tell she would. We were sitting there when I heard Annaebth gasp. I looked at her with a worried expression and she look like a ghost.

"What's wrong?" I asked very concerned.

She was trying to say it but she couldn't all she did was point at herself. She figured it out. I knew she would. I nodded in acknowledgement. Her eyes stated to tear up so I took her in my arms and rocked her back and forth. I felt awful. I knew I shouldn't have told her my dream. I was just hoping it would have taken her longer to figure it out but then again she is the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth pushed away from me and wiped the tears from her cheeks. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear then pulled her in for another hug. This time she didn't fight me. I stroked her hair and told her it was just a dream but she still didn't calm down. I was still wearing my pajamas which consisted off no shirt and just boxers but Annabeth didn't seem to notice.

It was still early so no one would be coming to see where we were which was a plus. Annabeth's sobs broke my heart because I hated to see her upset. She stopped crying and I pulled her away to get a better look. Her eyes were red and puffy but other than that she was beautiful.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about my dream," I told her wiping a tear from her eye.

"No, it is okay. I am just over reacting," she assured me. I had to remember that Annabeth hated feeling vulnerable.

"Annabeth, we don't even know what it means so lets not worry about it okay?" I said making her meet my eyes.

"I'll try," she whispered.

I lifted her head so that our eyes met then leaned in and kissed her. I think the kiss shocked her because she froze but then she kissed me back. The kiss didn't last long but all I can say is that it was the best kiss of my life. Once the kiss ended there was a knock on the door. Annabeth and I froze then shared a worried glance. I spotted Annabeth's invisibility cap on the edge of my bed. I quickly grabbed it, moved Annabeth behind me and handed her the cap. She thrust the hat onto her head then held her breath.

"Uh, come in!" I yelled to the person at the door.

"Hey Percy," Grover said shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, what's up G-man?" I said sweating like crazy.

"I saw your light on and was coming to see what you were doing," Grover said sitting on the bunk across from me. I could feel Annabeth's chest rise and fall which remained me that I needed to make Grover leave.

"Nothing is up. I am going back to sleep now. Come again soon, bye," I said wiping sweat off my forehead.

"O-kay? I guess I will see you later?" Grover said walking out the door.

I made sure that Grover was a fair amount away from cabin three before I turned toward Annabeth. She took the ball cap off her head and took a deep breath.

"That was close," she said with a humorless laugh.

"Sure was," I replied.

We sat there awkwardly for a couple of minutes before Annabeth said:

"I should be going then." When she said that it hurt a little.

"Uh, sure," I said trying to cover the pain.

She started to get up but stopped. She was standing next to my bunk with her back turned toward me. I didn't know what she was looking at but it was something out of my window.

"What are you looking at?" I asked starting to get up.

When she didn't answer me I was starting to get worried. What was so bad that she couldn't even speak. I got up and walked over to my window and what I saw scared me more than my nightmare.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I am now! What did you think! Please review thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Thanks for reading my story. Here is chapter 9, please enjoy!! R&R! Thanks Sorry it took so long, I just have a bunch of tests.**

**Quote: You're just jealous because the voices are talking to me**

**I do not own PJO series but if wishes came true.....*sigh***

**Chapter 9:**

Standing outside my window was no other than Kronos himself Luke Castellan. Annabeth was breathing heavily trying to hold back tears. Luke's back was turned toward me and he was talking to some one that I couldn't make out. Just as I said that a gust of came blowing a few stands of curly black hair. Girls hair. I put my hand on Annabeth's head and push her down under the window.

"Hey!" She screamed making Luke fall silent.

"SH!" I whisper yelled at Annbeth.

It was silent for what felt like hours before Luke started to talk again.

"Did Alecto kill that idiot?" Luke asked the black haired girl.

"They are talking about me," I informed Annabeth. She nodded.

"Uh, no. No, he is very much alive," the black haired girl quietly notified Luke.

"ARH!" Luke bellowed.

I slowly got up and peered out the open window. The black haired girl was on the ground stroking her cheek. Luke hit her. Annabeth was starting to get up but I silently told her no. She looked reluctant but followed my orders. I couldn't let Annabeth see her former crush beating an innocent girl. The abused girl stood up and walked away but not before I got a good look at her. Apparently this wasn't the first time she had done something Luke didn't care for, her face was covered with cuts and bruises that didn't look older than a few days. I ducked back down to meet a pair of curious grey eyes.

"What happened?" Annabeth whispered.

"Nothing that concerns you," I said grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the exit.

"Where are we going?" she asked when I pushed open the door.

"You have you be quiet. Luke is still out there," I quickly told her before bolting out the door.

I was still gripping Annabeth's hand was I raced past Luke heading toward the Athena cabin. Annabeth was stumbling along behind me tripping over the smallest of items. I thrust open cabin sixes door and threw Annabeth on her bed. I could tell she was annoyed but I was more worried about Luke spotting us out. Everyone in the cabin was sleeping so I had to be extra quiet which wasn't exactly my forte. I tip-toed over to where Annabeth was frantically rubbing her spine. Ah crap, I hurt her.

"What happened?" I whispered leaning down next to her.

"You slammed my back into the pole of my bed," I said through bursts of pain.

"I am so sorry Annabeth. I didn't mean to, honest," I pleased for forgiveness, feeling really guilty.

"I'm just giving you a hard time, don't take it to literally," she aughed.

I nodded, muffling a chuckle.

"Percy, we need to go back to you cabin," Annabeth said trying not to laugh. What?

"Why?" I asked not getting the joke.

"Look what you are wearing, Seaweed brain," she said now silently having a laughing fit.

I looked down and I got the joke. I was still in my boxers-only my boxers.

"Oh Hades," I muttered under my breath making a break for the door.

I could hear Annabeth's silent chuckles following close behind. I turned toward her. She expression mirrored mine-serious.

"Stay quiet unless you want to be caught," I told her before opening the door.

The Athena cabin wasn't that far away from cabin three. I was thankful that it was early so no one could see me. I threw myself into the Poseidon cabin dragging Annabeth with me. I immediately ran to my dresser and grabbed some clothes. Annabeth was was on her toes trying to look through the window. I hadn't noticed it before but my window was abnormally high.

"What are you looking for?" I asked walking over to where she was failing to see out the window.

"Uh, nothing," she said now standing on flat feet.

I looked out my window to make sure Luke had left. When I was sure he had left the premises I lifted Annabeth up so she could see the outside. She sighed.

"What?" I asked when I put her down.

"Nothing," she said.

I let it slide then walked over to the door. It was still early so we wouldn't be eating breakfast for about another hour. I was getting figety-my ADHD acting up-aware of how much I wanted to get out of this room. I couldn't bare it any longer so I ask Annabeth:

"You want to go to the beach?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said letting out a sigh of relief.

We silently walked to my favorite place. It wasn't an awkward silence but a relaxing one. There was a slight breeze that I hadn't felt when I was in my boxers and the sun was coming up. It always loved watching the sun rise from the water-not really but you know what I mean- and I wanted Annabeth to see it too. I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the beach. She didn't object but I could tell she was confused. We reached the sandy floor and I pulled her to sit beside me.

"Percy wh-"she started but I interrupted her with my hand.

I nudged her then gestured for her to looked toward the ocean. She did as told and was awestruck. I could see the smile playing on her lips as she looked at the colors swimming in the sky. She laid her head on my shoulder and I could hear her breathing become peaceful. Fell asleep. I smiled then laid my head on hers and started drifting until I was completely knocked out. Yeah, you could say it was a good morning.

**Once again sorry for the lateness of the story but I hope you liked it and please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story. I know if you hated it, this is a relief. Even if you hated it thanks for reading. **

**Chapter 10:**

It was been three weeks since Annabeth and I saw Luke. Yes, we told Chiron and he told us what we told ourselves: not to worry. If Luke came we would be ready and if we weren't we weren't.

I walked to the beach with sandwiches and two sodas. Why you ask: Me and Annabeth had a date. Yes, I was dating Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Our parents didn't approve but what did we care. When I reached the sea shore I saw Annabeth. She was sitting with her legs extended in front of pushed some loose strands of hair out of her face then turned around and saw me. I waved and she laughed, her carefree happy laugh.

"Hello. I brought soda!" I exclaimed when I reached her.

She grabbed a coke and a sandwich, compliments of me, out of my hands and started devouring it.

"Very lady like," I commented making her stop shoving bits of sandwich in her mouth.

"Sorry," she said after chewing some lettuces.

"No, go right ahead," I told her taking a drink of my soda.

We talked and joked like we hadn't seem each other for years and I had a great time. It was getting late so I decided that it was time for both of us to leave. I walked Annabeth to her cabin and gently kissed on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

All she did was laugh this lightly kiss me on the lips. I took that as a yes. As I walked to cabin three I let my arms swing at my side. I was whistling a tone when there was a bright light in front of me. I instinctively averted my eyes. When I looked again there stood Annabeth's mother, Lady Athena-goddess of wisdom. I was scared stiff. This was one of the most frightening women you will ever meet.

"Perceus," Athena acknowledged.

"Lady Athena," I nodded politely.

"My daughter," she said crossing her arms.

"Yes," I simply said.

"You two have been dating a while now," Athena stated.

"Yes, yes we have," I was getting sort of sick of the short statements.

"You know I don't approve," said Athena.

"I am aware ma'am," I threw in the ma'am there just for protection.

"That isn't going to keep you away I see," Athena noted.

"No, it is not," once again, getting sick of the short answers.

"I will be watching you two and if you hurt her-" I know interrupting a god is a bad idea but this was important.

"I will _never_ hurt her," I said, offended.

"You better hope so," was the last thing she said before dissolving into gold.

I let out a huge breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. I continued walking toward the Poseidon cabin trying to shake off Athena's visit. I was scared of many things but Athena passed up all of them. I opened the door and quickly changed into my pajamas. I walked over to my lamp and turned it in bed I came across a note. Confused, I picked it up. Scrawled on the front was the word "Percy". I decided to open it. The note read, in Annabeth's neat handwriting:

Seaweed brain,

I had a great time at the beach. I can't really sleep so I was wondering if you wanted to meet me by Thalia's tree.

The note said more but that was all I read. By the word meet me I was out the door. I tip toed over to Thalia's tree where I saw my beautiful girl friend leading up against the trunk. I sunk up behind her then wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her cheek then whispered:

"Miss me?"

She laughed then turned her body to face me.

"Don't flatter yourself," she said playfully slapping my arm.

I chuckled then pulled her into a kiss. Not a wimpy little peck, no, a passionate one. I pulled away and stroked her cheek. If she wasn't blushing before, she was now. I laughed. She blushed at the smallest of things. I waited until the blush subsided to push a strand of hair behind her ear. Just as I planned she blushed. I laughed again.

"Stop doing that," she said.

"Doing what?" I asked innocently.

"You know what I mean," She said getting on her toes to lightly peck me on the lips.

Yeah, you could say it was a pretty good night.

**That's it. Thanks for reading! Review or not. I don't care **


End file.
